Absence Makes the Heart grow Fonder
by EOshipperforlife
Summary: After Olivia left new York for 4 years and hasn't talked to anyone she decides to come back. Come read this emotional roller coaster on the lives of two SVU detectives. EO.
1. Chapter 1

_**Absence Makes the Heart grow Fonder**_

_** Disclaimer: Previously written on my old account under a different name. Edited and Revised. I do **__**NOT **__**own SVU! Dick wolf does. I **__**only **__**own the story and people I make up.**_

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" The little 4 year old boy screamed."Yes, Aidey-Bug? What's wrong?" Olivia asked him using her nickname for him. "Mommy, uh, why are we moving? I like it in North Carowina!" What he said made Olivia smile; he was so smart, and growing up so fast! "Well," Olivia said brushing his brown hair back and looking into his big, beautiful blue eyes."Mommy misses her friends, and she is hopefully going to get her old job back."

The little boy suddenly looked sad and asked "Will I get to meet my daddy?" Her sons words broke her heart she hasn't seen his father, Elliot, since a few weeks after she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't bring herself to tell him she was going to have his child, so she just ran like she always did when things got to serious to fast."Aiden, I don't know. Its..complicated, I haven't seen him in a very, very long time. I just don't know how he is going to feel. Okay?" She asked, Aiden nodded his head and Olivia let out a big sigh.

"Why don't you go pack, while I make a quick phone call."She told him, and watched him drag a big box to his room for toys.

"Manhattan Special Victims Unit, this is Captain Cragen speaking." The older man on the phone said."Captain, its Olivia-"She started to say but got cut off by Cragen."Olivia, its good to hear from you. Everyone misses you so much, work is just not the same with out you. Including our arrest rates, they have dropped by at least 5 percent. So, Casey said you moved a while back. Are you planing on visiting New York anytime soon" He quickly said."Well, that's actually why I'm calling. I'm moving back to New York from North Carolina I've been working computer crimes down here, well anyway, I was wondering if by any chance I could have my old job back. I will be back in New York and done unpacking probably by Thursday." She said. She wanted her old job back, and her partner, Elliot Stabler back too. "Of course, you start next Monday!" He stated happily. "Monday works perfectly. Thank you. Also, could you not tell Elliot or anyone that I'm coming back?" She wanted to surprise Elliot. She was also going to surprise him with a son, but that can wait a little bit longer. She was still nervous of what he would think."Sure"He replied and hung up.

* * *

Thursday rolled around and she had finished unpacking, and had the rest of today and tomorrow to look for a daycare and school for Aiden. '_Manhattan Private Catholic School for the Gifted Children,' _she thought_ 'sounds perfect since Elliot's catholic. Pre-k through 12th grade. Ooh, they have foreign languages German, French, Mandarin, Hungarian, and Italian.'_ She grabbed her keys and went into her little sons room got him a bath,and dressed him in new black shiny dress shoes, black suit pants with a black belt and a white button up dress shirt. She quickly dressed herself into a white button up shirt with short sleeves, a black pencil skirt that hit just above her knees, and black shiny round-toed pumps. They ran out the door and drove to the Catholic School.

"How may I help you?" A middle-aged lady with gray hair asked. "Hi,I'm Olivia, and this is my son Aiden. We just moved here from north Carolina, and were wondering if you guys have any spots available, he's in Pre-School." She replied. "Yes, you are in luck a spot just opened up! Let me just get you all the necessary papers and a forecasting sheet, She happily and got the papers, handed them to Olivia. "Just go sit in lounge area, fill them out, bring them to me and we'll have father Joe come out and give you two a tour." the woman cheerfully said."Okay, great. Thank you!" She replied.

Before going to sit down with Aiden. She filled out the papers and finally got to the forecasting sheet."Aiden, Baby what do wanna do for your two fun classes."she asked looking down at her handsome boy."um, German and _Itawian_."He said in his cute little southern accent, that he would probably eventually lose. She was amazed that he picked two foreign languages as electives, Two very hard foreign languages. She checked off the boxes got up and handed the lady the clipboard and papers. "Father Joe will be with you shortly." She said with a friendly smile.

After a few moments, Father Joe came out. He looked just like Elliot, piercing blue eyes, light brown hair and that famous stabler smile. For a second she thought he was Elliot, except he was a couple inches to short, and Elliot wasn't a priest. "Hello, you must be Olivia and you must be Aiden. I'm your principle, father Joe." He said shaking both of there hands. He took them around the school and showed them his classes then when done they were given his schedule and a book bag with some supplies. They paid off the first three months of tuition,and took off to a diner in the neighborhood for dinner.

"So Aiden, you exited for school on Monday?" She asked after taking a sip of clam chowder."Yes!"he nodded, eagerly taking a bite of his chicken strip."Olivia?" A man asked. "Mommy who's that man?" Aiden asked pointing. "Whoa! Liv, you have a son?" He asked shocked.

* * *

_** How does Elliot react when Liv comes back? What about when he finds out he has a son? Is Father Joe related to Elliot? How? Whose the mystery man in the diner? How does he know Olivia? What will he say? Next. Please R&R. ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**:) ;) :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVU. **

**A/N: So, I changed the kids ages Maureen is 18, Kathleen is 16, Lizzie and Dickey are 13, and Eli is 6. Elliot and Kathy have been divorced for 5 and a half years. Elliot and Kathy are 37 and Olivia is 33.**

**How does Elliot react when he finds out liv came back? When he finds out he has a son? Is father Joe related to Elliot? If so how? Who's the man in the diner? How does he know Olivia? What does he say? Coming up in 5...4...3...2...1...**

Chapter 2

"Baby, this is mommy's friend from her old job. To answer your question, yes I have a son. His name is Aiden." She said, answering the two boys questions.

"Its nice to meet you, Aiden! My name is Detective John Munch, but you can call me uncle munch." He stated proudly, getting on his knees to give the brown haired blue eyed little boy a hand shake.

"Hi, Uncle Munchies!" Aiden giggled.

The three talked, laughed, and ate until it was finally time to go.

"Mommy, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" The little boy asked halfway asleep.

"Tomorrow, since we got done unpacking sooner than expected, I'm going to get settled into my work and my friend Stacey is going to come over and watch you for a little while." Olivia explained to looked down, only to notice he was now sound asleep.

* * *

"No, Kathleen!" Elliot Stabler yelled at his 16 year old daughter.

"But dad! Dickey gets a girlfriend, why can't I have a boyfriend? He's 13! I'm 16! I'm 3 years older, dad, 3 fucking years!" Kathleen screamed.

Kathleen is Elliott's baby girl, of course he doesn't want her to date. The only reason he knows about her boyfriend, Johnny, was because when he was picking them up from Kathy's place, he went into Kathleen's room he caught her and her boyfriend completely going at it,making out like horny teens. Animals.

"Because, boys are only after one thing! If you give them that you'll never get it back! YOU will suffer the consequences. Just like your mother and I did! I'm not saying Mo is a mistake, but I'm saying, doing what we did at our age wasn't great, it was really hard. If we would have waited it would have been a lot better, we wouldn't have struggled!" He hollered back.

The ride back to his apartment was quiet, almost unbearable.

* * *

"Alright, I'm ready. I can do this! There is nothing to be nervous for. Elliot's a good guy I'm sure he will understand. I mean all I did was become his girlfriend, sleep with him, runaway because that's what I always do when things get to serious, quit my job, move to North Carolina, find out I was pregnant, didn't tell him, keep the kid away from him for four years, then show up one day with a 'surprise'. Nothing to be afraid of" she sighed "Who am I kidding, he's gonna fucking kill me!" She mumbled to herself, getting out of her car and walking up the steps of the precinct.

"Liv, I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow! What are you doing here?" A tall, bald, middle-aged Cragen said.

"Yeah, well I finished early and decided to come and get settled." She explained with a smile.

"Oh, well Elliot, munch, and fin are out catching a perp so we have the floor to our selves for an hour or so. You will be partnered with Elliot again, you know where your desk is, same one as before. Before you know it it'll feel like old times, back to normal. So what's been going on with you?" He asked.

"Well, I just got back from North Carolina, I have a son, he's four. He's getting so big. His name is Aiden." She declared.

"Wow a son! Hey you left around that time. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Well, I didn't find out until after I moved." She lied. About 3 hours had passed and the three men finally came back with their perp, Grant Wright.

ELLIOTS POV

"Hey, El. Looks like your new partner is here." Fin said. He was referring to the woman sitting in Olivia old chair, though he didn't know who it was. All they could see was a head covered in brown hair, arms on the arm rest, and mile long legs. Elliot walked over to his desk, the one directly across from the one the woman was at. He didn't look at her, instead he just started organizing his files.

"Hello, my name is Detctive Stabler, you don't need to know my fist name. You can call me either 'detective' or 'stabler'. Considering you're only gonna last a week if not then sooner." He stated.

"Really, wow I was hoping to keep this job a whole hell of a lot longer. Hey, since when did the Elliot I know become so bitter?" A familiar voice said. Elliot looked up to see who the voice belonged to.

"Olivia?" He asked shocked.

"The one and only." She replied with her famous crooked smile.

"Oh my god!" He said running up to her and gave her a big bear hug. When he finally let go Olivia asked, laughing "No but seriously, when did the Elliot I know become so bitter."

"When you left." He responded cockily. Olivia chuckled and playfully hit him in the arm. She then started reading her files again, as much as she didn't want to she had to. The files were to fill her in on the recent cases. She wanted to know as much as she could about the cases before she stepped a foot in that interrogation room or interviewed a vic or witness.

After a long day Elliot drove Olivia home. When they stopped in front of her apartment he broke the awkward silence. "So Liv, why'd you leave?"

"I left because, I...I just needed a break. Plus things between us got a little to serious. So, I moved"

"Where to?" He asked.

"North Carolina. Boardman, North Carolina actually."

"Boardman? What the hell is Boardman?" He asked confused as of he had never even heard of that city.

"Its a small city, well not even that. Town. Its a small town. Population of 202. Well 200 now." She laughed.

"Liv, that's so far away!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Hey at least I stayed in this time zone. Plus, you would have never looked for me in the Boardman. Olivia Benson doin' some country livin'. Now that's something no one would have ever thought, not even me!" She told him. She said the last sentence in a country accent, making Elliot laugh.

"Let me walk you up." He said. Not a question more like a telling her he was going to.

"No, no Elliot I got it." She told him. He ignored her and they got out of the car in unison . They walked up to the apartment and stopped when they finally got to her front door. Elliot put his lips to hers. Olivia opened her mouth a little allowing his tongue to access her mouth. They kissed for a whole ten minutes before they finally broke their kiss, gasping for air. Their lips tingled and burned.

"El, you should leave now. My apartment isn't ready for guests."

"C'mon Liv, you know I don't care if there is still a couple boxes left." He said. She opened the door, stepped in and turned around to say 'good-bye' to Elliot.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She started to close the door, but his hand stopped the door from moving any further. He pushed himself into the apartment.

"Liv, what are you talking about? This place looks amazing." He stated looking at her spotless, box-free apartment. Suddenly, a little voice interrupted the conversation.

"Mommy! Mommy! You're home!" The happy little boy happily screamed and hopped into Olivia's arms. He was dressed in his blue cowboy pajama pants. They had a bunch of little cowboys riding a bull with a lasso in hand. He also had the matching shirt with blue sleaves, the same design as the pants, and the rest was white. The white part of the shirt had a single cowboy riding a bull with a lasso in the center. He was the most adorable child Elliot had ever seen, plus his little country accent really put the cherry on top of all that cuteness.

"Hey, baby your supposed to be in bed." Olivia cooed.

"I know but, aunt Stacey said that I can stay up and wait for you to come home since I couldn't fall asleep." He explained. Elliot couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of him.

"Okay, Aiden you have school tomorrow. So that means you need to get to bed. Let mommy talk to her friend for a few minutes and I will be in there in a few minutes to tuck you in. Just have auntie Stacey tickle your back for a few minutes." She told him. The little boy nodded and ran off to his bedroom.

"Liv I didn't know you had a kid." Elliot said.

"Yeah he's four." She explained. Elliot picked up a picture from the mantle on the fireplace. He studied it for what felt like an hour. The picture was of Olivia and her son Aiden, they were sitting on a tractor, in a field, behind them was a big house. It was a pale yellow color. It had a big wrap around porch. Elliot could tell it had been taken recently. Within the last few months, obviously while they still lived in Boardman. Then he noticed something. The little boy, his eyes they looked so familiar. They were blue, not just blue but also sparkling and an electrifying blue color. They just popped. Elliot then put the picture back were he found it. When he noticed the little boys eyes, something came upon him. He realized something and he put all the pieces together.

"Liv," he started. "You left 4 years 7 months and 4 days ago, and yes I've been keeping track. I've noticed his eyes and there just like mine and my kids. I can't help but think that he's mine! I need you to answer this question, truthfully. Is Aiden my son?"

Her heart was now pounding. _What was he gonna think? He was gonna be mad. He was gonna kill her. She just new it. Damn_. "Yes" she responded.

**Ohmihgod! What's Elliot gonna do? Mad? Happy? Disappointed? Is father Joe related to Elliot? How? And what about that kiss? Take it to the next level? Next, if you want it. Reveiw. TBC... :) ;) :)**


	3. Daddy Time

**A/N: Sorry it's so late, but I'll make up for it in later chapters ;)**

**Disclaimer: I e-mailed dick wolf about him handing them over to me, yeah, uh, he didn't reply.**

**Ohmigod! What's elliot gonna do? Be mad? Happy? Sad? Dissapointed? Is father joe related to elliot? How? And what about that kiss? Take it to the next level?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Why wouldn't you have told me? Huh?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I didn't find out that I was pregnant until after I moved." She told him. Olivia could see he was hurt by her actions. His eyes were red, tears forming, voice cracking slightly. All of which were signs that she had hurt him. Bad.

"Have you ever heard of a phone, or a letter?" Olivia stayed silent, she didn't want to hurt him any more than she already had. She knew if she told him why she didn't call, it would make him break.

A womans voice broke the awkward silence between the two, "Olivia, I have to go, I gotta get ready for my date! Aiden, is laying down looking at a photo album, he brushed his teeth and took a bath."

"Alright thanks, Stacey! I appreciate it." Olivia said, pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

"No, no. You keep it, buy Aiden a toy or something," she looked at Elliot, leaned toward Olivia, and lowered her voice just enough so Elliot couldn't hear, "or an extra large box of condoms." And with that she left, not because of her date, but because she was afraid Olivia would hit her for that final remark she made.

As soon as Stacey had left Elliot asked, "Can I meet him?"

"Sure." Olivia replied. Olivia and Elliot walked down the hall and turned at the first door on the right. Elliot was amazed at what he saw his room looked like the room he could only dream about as a kid, like something straight out of a magazine. The room was painted a pale blue with brown Polk~a~dots. There was white crown molding, and his blinds were a dark cherry wood. He had a wood bed that matched the blinds in the corner of the room pushed against the wall opposite of the door. His bed spread was the same shade of blue as the wall with thin, brown stripes. There was one matching night stand beside the bed, it had a clear glass table lamp, which was the on and the only light emitting in the room at the moment, and a picture of the little boy and Olivia. At the end of the bed there was a white toy box stuffed with toys. On the wall across from the bed there was a small desk which of coarse also matched the other furniture, and a nice, modern looking computer chair. Olivia sat on the bed, right by Aiden's feet, and Elliot sat in the computer chair. Aiden looked up from the picture he was looking at, and looked at his mother, he then turned to see Elliot sitting in the computer chair.

"Hey, you're the man from the picture." Aiden said, turning around the photo album so Elliot could see. He was referring to the picture taken right after they solved their biggest case, Elliot and Olivia held a beer in their hands, Elliot had his arm over Olivia's shoulder, they both had big cheesy grins plastered on their faces.

"I sure am, buddy. My name is Elliot." He replied Aiden looked at his mom then at Elliot before asking,

"Are you my daddy?" Elliot looked at Olivia, she nodded, then looked back down at Aiden. "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"We have the same eyes." Aiden simply replied.

Elliot chuckled."We do, don't we?" Aiden just smiled his gap toothed smile and nodded.

"Can we ever go do something fun sometime, or can I spend the night this weekend?" Aiden asked excitedly.

"If its okay with your-" Elliot started before he got cut off.

"Momma, can I, can I, can I?" He asked and started to jump on the bed.

"Oh, why not?" Olivia asked smiling, but she really meant 'yes'.

"Yeah! YAY!" The little boy roared.

"Did you know, you have 2 big brothers, and 3 big sisters?" Elliot asked.

"Really? Double yes!" Aiden screeched.

"So what school do you go to now Aiden?" Elliot curiously asked.

"Manhattan Catholic Private School!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, wow. My brother, your Uncle Joe, works there. I don't know if you guys met him yet but he's Father Joe." Elliot replied.

"Yeah, we met him. He's really, really, nice." They spent another half an hour talking, bonding, and getting to know each other before Aiden had to sleep. As Olivia walked out of Aiden's room she said,"Hey, El? If you want you can stay the night. Aiden would love to see you again in the morning maybe we could eat breakfast, take him to school, maybe see your brother when you drop him off, and head to work."

"Yeah that would be nice." He said as the smiling Olivia handed him an ice cold beer.

* * *

**What does Aiden do when he finds Elliot there in the morning? What do they do at their little 'sleepover'? What does he say to Joe? How does Joe react when he finds out that Aiden's his brothers kid? What kind of case does work bring them? Next ,if you want it, the only way I will know is if you review. TBC... maybe ) (only if I get reviews) MUAHAHAHAHAHA!:) ;) :)**


End file.
